A Picnic Under The Stars
by Quentasia
Summary: A one shot Morganders/Grody story where they have a picnic under the stars.


**AN: I decided to write a Morganders/Grody one shot so thanks for the inspiration Cirinde Palantir. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I wouldn't need to write this you would have already seen it.**

**Please, please review, it would take you 10 seconds, I don't care if you hated it, I just want to know what you thought.**

* * *

Morgan's POV:

"We've got him, the guy confessed once he saw the evidence against him." I told Russell triumphantly "He won't ever be able to hurt another woman again."

"Good job. I believe your shift ended twenty minutes ago." He replied giving me a 'go home' look.

I smiled and gave a small nod before walking to the locker room saying my goodbyes to people on the way.

I opened my locker and a thorn less lavender rose fell out. I looked at it in surprise. It wasn't there last night, I wonder who put it there… I bent to retrieve it and I heard two voices behind me, Greg and Nick.

"I can't believe he thought we wouldn't notice that he had a shrine for her." Nick said incredulously

"Yeah it took up the whole wall, did he think that blind CSI's would be processing his house?" Greg chuckled

My heart started beating faster as I shut my locker and turned around twirling the rose stem in my fingers.

"Hey Morgan." Nick called

"Hey Nick, Greg." I replied as they walked closer

"Who gave you that rose Morgan?" Nick asked

"I'm not sure." I answered

"Lavender roses show that you have fallen in love with someone from the moment you saw them. Sounds like you have a secret admirer Morgan." Nick said winking at me

"How do you know what each of the roses mean?" I asked him in surprise

He rolled his eyes at me "I grew up with seven sisters. Well I'll you around I need to go and talk to Russell." He said before walking to Russell's office.

I looked at Greg; he was being unusually quiet and was looking at the floor nervously.

"Are you alright Greg?" I asked him in concern

After taking in a deep breath he replied quickly "I put the rose in your locker, I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic later since it's both of our nights off?"

It took me a few seconds to process what he had said. Did he really like me?

"It's okay if you don't want to." He said looking crushed

I smiled at him "I want to Greg."

He looked up at me in surprise "You do?" He asked his dark eyes alight with happiness

"Yes I do. But I sleep days on my nights off so maybe not a picnic." I replied my smile growing and my heart thumping.

"I wanted to have it at night." He answered a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well that will be new." I said "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eleven." He replied

"Okay should I bring anything?" I asked

"Nope just yourself." He said still smiling at me

I hoisted by bag onto my shoulder "Okay, see you tonight." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek on my way out. I looked over my shoulder to see him looking dazed touching his cheek. I grinned as I headed to my car.

* * *

When I got home I hummed to myself as I put some toast in the toaster and poured myself a drink. He had asked me out. I wonder how long he has liked me for, I thought looking at the rose intently.

I jumped as my toast popped out of the toaster. I grabbed it and ate it quickly even though it burnt my tongue. Then I gulped down my drink and walked into my bedroom. After I had gotten changed into a t-shirt and shorts I crawled into bed. I put my phone on the charger and set my alarm to wake me up at nine and then I began the difficult task of trying to fall asleep. This task was made even more difficult by wondering what could happen on the date. After tossing and turning for about an hour I finally found myself in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock, excitement coursed through my body I was going on a date with Greg! I jumped out of bed and made my way over to my wardrobe to find something to wear. We weren't going anywhere fancy so I shouldn't wear a dress. It was night so it would probably be cold.

After ransacking my wardrobe and changing my mind several times I settled with a nice long sleeved deep purple t-shirt, black jeans, a dark blue jacket and black ankle boots. I carried these, minus the boots, into the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom smelling of passion fruit dressed but nowhere near ready to go. My hair was still wet so I got my hairdryer and dried it into its natural curls. Then I sat down at my dressing table, contemplating my appearance. I decided not to wear too much makeup so I put on some brown mascara and lipstick. Once I had done this I glanced at the clock and took a double take. It was quarter to eleven already?!

I quickly picked up a purse from the dressing table, unplugged my phone from the charger and put it in the purse and went into the main room. Then I remembered that my boots were still in my bedroom. I silently cursed myself as I ran back and hurriedly put them on.

I had just walked out of my bed room when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly walked over to it, smiling before it was even open.

"You look beautiful, like always." Greg said as he took in my appearance smiling.

I smiled back blushing slightly "Thanks, you don't look too bad either." I replied looking at him. He was wearing a black jacket and dark blue jeans and he was holding a single blood red rosebud.

He handed it to me "It symbolizes youthful love and beauty."

I took it smiling "Thanks Greg, it's beautiful like the last one."

"No problem" He grinned back "ready to go?"

I nodded; he held the door open for me and offered me his arm. I took it returning his grin as we walked to the car.

When we reached his Denali he opened the door for me before getting in himself. We drove in companionable silence for about twenty minutes.

When he stopped the car we were in the middle of nowhere, literally, we were in the desert. He got out of the car and put a picnic blanket on the bonnet. I slowly stepped out of the car and walked towards him. He obviously read my expression very well because he said

"I took you out here to have a picnic under the stars."

I looked up and gasped, they were so bright and beautiful. I hadn't even seen one since I moved to Vegas and now there were thousands shining brightly above us.

"I remember you saying how much you missed them." He said softly

I looked at him, he had remembered. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. I felt my eyes misting over as I ran at him throwing my arms around his neck. He stumbled back a bit

"Wow Morgan, you seem enthusiastic." He said hugging back

"Thank you" I whispered

"It's okay" He replied lifting me onto the bonnet like I weighed nothing. I released him and smiled as he joined me. We both led back against the windshield looking at the stars.

He moved closer to me and pointed upwards to the stars right above us "That is Cassiopeia named after an Egyptian queen, it's meant to look like her crown or a throne."

I gazed at this constellation "It's beautiful." I said quietly, shivering slightly.

Greg moved even closer to me and I turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace his eyes met mine and I saw my emotions mirrored back at me. He moved one of his arms to brush a piece of my hair out of my face. His hand lingered on my cheek, my breathing became faster and my heart raced. I lifted my hand traced his jaw line with my thumb. I felt his breath fanning against my face as he moved still closer. My eyes lingered on his lips. He moved closer again sealing the gap as our lips connected, I felt a shock of electricity travel down my spine making me shiver. I pulled him closer never wanting this moment to end.

I shifted my weight, not breaking the kiss but it did mean that his body was now almost on top of mine. He deepened the kiss and his hand brushed my stomach, my t-shirt must have risen when I moved, I felt another jolt of electricity course through my body.

When we broke apart we were both panting heavily, we smiled at each other until we heard a wolf whistle. We both jumped apart Greg rolling off the bonnet completely and landing with a thump on the floor. I quickly slid off the bonnet to make sure Greg was okay when I heard a familiar voice say.

"Well, well, well Greg and Morgan. I didn't expect to see you here. Sara you owe me twenty dollars."

I grimaced and said "Hey Nick, Sara. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Our crime scene was in the middle of nowhere, we have just finished processing." Sara said looking amused

"I wonder what Ecklie would say to this?" Nick said looking at Sara. "If he knew that his beloved daughter was dating the lab tech who danced around wearing a burlesque dancer's headdress, who blew up a toilet, who played rock music with a rubber glove on his head, who hid porn in his lab, who contaminated a crime scene by…"

"I think we get the point." Greg cut across him blushing, still on the floor.

Nick and Sara were grinning back at us.

"Please, please don't tell my dad." I asked them imploringly

"Don't worry Morgan we won't." Sara said "But in future you should check that your make out spots are deserted otherwise who knows who could walk in on you."

With that they drove away leaving me and Greg in an awkward silence.

"How did we not hear the car pulling up?" I asked him as I helped him up

"Who knows, but we're defiantly alone now." He replied moving closer to me grinning again "Where were we?"

"I'm not sure" I replied "I think you need to jog my memory."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss making my knees weak as the bright stars shone down on us.


End file.
